


Guilt

by redlipstickkisses



Series: Poems by Kai [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Guilt, Inferiority Complex, My Counselor Asked Me a Question, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, i'm a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I didn’t feel guilty…</p>
<p>That's a hard question to answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

If I didn’t feel guilty…

 

That's a hard question to answer. I normally feel guilty, usually about arbitrary, everyday things. 

 

I feel guilty about not drinking enough.

I feel guilty when I do.

I feel guilty for not eating enough.

I feel guilty when I clear my plate.

I feel guilty for being quiet.

I feel guilty when I’m loud.

I feel guilty for wanting things. 

I feel guilty for needing things. 

I feel guilty for hurting.

I feel guilty for falling. 

 

I’m not sure how I would feel if I didn’t feel guilty. 

Lighter, I guess.

So light, I’m afraid I would fly away.

**Author's Note:**

> My counselor asked me what I would feel like if I didn't feel guilty. After so many years the answer is, I don't remember anymore.


End file.
